


Ramen al pesce

by BrokenApeiron



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Implied Coprophagia, M/M, Merman Peter Quill, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: Drax ha voglia di ramen, ma per averlo deve andare direttamente lui a cercare la materia prima.





	

Scritta sul prompt "pescioso" per la [Under The...](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/103563.html) e dedicata a [**theoneyoutie**](http://theoneyoutie.livejournal.com/) con affetto.

 

Drax aveva fame.  
E quando aveva fame, non c’era piatto migliore che del ramen.  
Purtroppo, il negozietto - di cui Drax era cliente abituale - aveva appena finito qualsiasi prodotto di natura ittica. Il cuoco aveva proposto al Distruttore ramen al pollo, ramen al manzo, ramen ai funghi. Ma Drax voleva ramen al pesce, anche se di pesce non ce n’era più.  
Drax non era contento. Non ne era affatto, affatto contento.  
Ma la non contentezza non riempiva lo stomaco. Drax voleva ancora il suo ramen al pesce. Come poteva fare?  
Semplicemente, sarebbe andato lui stesso a recuperare gli ingredienti mancanti. Il cuoco aveva parlato di un tipo di pesci che abitavano le profondità marine di un pianeta blu poco distante, verso l’interno del sistema. Se gli avesse portato anche solo un esemplare, gli avrebbe preparato il suo ramen gratis.  
Cosa poteva essere un po’ di pesca per il giovane Drax il Distruttore? L'alieno aveva preso la sua navicella per andare nel pianeta indicato, uno strano posto chiamato Aqua, che si diceva fosse abitato da discendenti dei famosi esseri umani.  
Drax conosceva gli umani di fama. Sapeva che si erano sparsi per tutta la galassia, incrociandosi con una moltitudine di specie.  
Mentre entrava nella stratosfera di quel mondo coperto da un unico, grande oceano, Drax aveva già capito che tipo di semiumani potessero esserci là sotto.  
Se c’era dell’acqua, sicuramente c’erano pesci. O creature pisciformi. O marine. Sicuramente c’erano creature marine, sì.  
Dopo essere ammarato sull’acqua azzurra, Drax aveva estratto la canna da pesca del cuoco. Era lunga e resistente, e sul fondo era attaccata… Cos’aveva detto?  
I Sirenx sono attratti dalla musica. Gli umani hanno lasciato loro in eredità questo amore. Usa queste casse per emettere suoni e canzoni del loro pianeta natale, e li attirerai subito.  
Drax non sapeva cosa fosse la musica, ma a quanto pare era un potente strumento di richiamo. Messa in acqua la lenza, si sedette sulla cupola della navicella, in attesa che abboccassero.  
Intanto, nella sua mente, mangiava succosi ramen al pesce, fumanti e ben cotti. Non notava quasi le onde sonore che attraversavano chilometri d’acqua, rimbombando profondamente e in maniera quasi monotona per lui, esposto nell’aria respirabile.  
Era arrivato solo al quindicesimo ramen quando qualcosa tirò la lenza.  
Drax si riscosse subito, osservò un’ombra scura sotto la superficie, e senza sforzo alcuno sollevò la canna, aspettandosi di vedere un grosso, ciccioso pesce. Magari con le gambe, ma un pesce. Non un umanoide con la coda. Di pesce.  
Il suo pasto era un alieno muscoloso, dalla pelle violacea, con dei curiosi ciuffi di capelli rossicci sulla testa. Le scaglie grosse erano screziate di arancione, mentre con le braccia dotate di dita palmate rimaneva aggrappato alla piccola cassa, dondolandosi nel tentativo di staccarla.  
Quando il Sirenx notò Drax, allargò un sorriso pieno di denti affilati, e gli occhi diventarono più chiari mentre un paio di palpebre laterali si aprivano.  
“Ehi! Ehi, straniero! Bella questa musica, non è che staccheresti questa cassa? Non se ne vedono spesso, di resistenti all’acqua, quando arrivano sono sempre una benedizione… Eh, e tu? Da dove arrivi?”  
Drax sbatté gli occhi, incerto su cosa rispondere.  
“Arrivo da Pattox. Il pianeta vicino. E non posso staccare quella cassa, non è mia. E non è una benedizione, è un oggetto normalissimo.”  
Borbottò con la sua voce profonda.  
Il Sirenx lo guardò attentamente, aveva le iridi chiare, ed erano piacevoli da guardare. Sorrideva appena. Cosa ci trovava da ridere?  
“Eh. Sei spiritoso, mi piaci. Davvero non posso far nulla in cambio di questa cassa? Dai, ci sarà qualcosa che posso fare, farei seriamente qualsiasi cosa per della musica!”  
Si agitava e avvinghiava la coda attorno alla lenza, ondeggiandosi lentamente, spostando il peso del corpo avanti ed indietro.  
Drax sollevò più in alto la canna, e il giovane maschio mezzo creatura marina guardò verso la superficie placida del mare.  
“Non sono mai stato così in alto. E, uhm, per la mia offerta?”  
Drax borbottò, arricciando il naso verde.  
“Nessuno scambio, tu sarai il mio cibo. Ti porterò su Pattox e ti farò cucinare.”  
Il semiumano piegò appena la testa dal collo muscoloso, come se non capisse.  
“Mangiarmi? Tu vorresti mangiarmi?”  
Lui rise appena, trovando quella domanda molto buffa. “Certo che ti mangerò! Sei parte della ricetta del mio ramen al pesce!”  
“Ma io sono solo metà pesce!” Ribatté l’altro.  
“Come potresti mangiare qualche essere senziente della galassia? Non ti pare di star, uh, violando delle norme di convivenza… O qualcosa di simile? Sei un assassino!”  
Lui digrignò i denti, mentre sollevava definitivamente la lenza per scaricare il Sirenx nella propria postazione di comando. Scrollò la canna per farlo scivolare dietro il proprio sedile, e si infilò a sua volta nella cupola.  
“Non sono un assassino. Non ti cucino io, ti mangio solo.”  
Disse tranquillo, mentre chiudeva con un sonoro clack il vetro, per poi accendere i motori. Il giovane alieno, incapace di muoversi in quel posto stretto e pieno di lame appuntite - come mai aveva tutti quei coltelli ammassati nella navetta? - si aggrappò al sedile.  
“Ehi, mi stai rapendo? Davvero?" Chiese esterrefatto.  
Drax lo ignorò, mentre la navicella iniziava a slittare sull’acqua, per poi decollare velocemente, puntando verso lo spazio profondo.  
“Ho fame, e tu sei l’ultimo ingrediente. Certo che ti sto rapendo, ramen.”  
Disse tranquillo, mentre pigiava gli ultimi pulsanti, prima di attivare il pilota automatico. Girò il sedile, e il semiumano scivolò a terra, poggiando la coda contro le lame riposte sul metallo. Drax incrociò le braccia al petto, sospirando.  
“Mi hai chiamato ramen!” Si lamentò l’altro.  
Drax sbuffò, sollevando un sopracciglio.  
“Sì. Perché sei il mio futuro ramen. Il mio cibo. Ti assaggerò e ti mangerò.”  
Il Sirenx aggrottò la fronte, guardandosi attorno, ancora bagnato, cercando un’idea. Un qualcosa che potesse salvarlo. Poi notò, improvvisamente, i muscoli di quello strano e vorace alieno verde. Era grosso, potente e sembrava un valente guerriero.  
E lui aveva sempre sperato di incontrare un valente guerriero di un altro pianeta. Gli avevano raccontato di mondi senza acqua, come i fondali marini, ma coperti solo d’aria e sole. E le alghe non galleggiavano morbide, ma crescevano dritte e robuste.  
Improvvisamente, il semiumano si ricordò di tutte le sue speranze, di tutti i suoi infantili desideri che aveva nascosto nel suo cuore ormai adulto. E l’illuminazione gli era venuta grazie al fascino del suo rapitore. Forse c’era un modo per uscirne.  
Forse poteva ancora salvarsi, esaudendo al tempo stesso i suoi sogni sopiti.  
Si allungò facendo forza sugli addominali, appoggiandosi alle gambe del bipede.  
“Umh… E se mi… Assaggiassi in un altro modo?”  
Drax lo guardò stranito, senza capire.  
“Dove dovrei morderti, crudo?”  
Il Sirenx fece un mezzo sorriso, e si avvicinò alla sua bocca, mordendogli il labbro inferiore per poi baciarlo teneramente.  
Gli umani avevano un modo di amare tutto loro, sapeva. Un modo che anche nei Sirenx era rimasto. Un modo che poche specie nella galassia potevano non trovare attraente.  
Drax gli succhiò la lingua, e la trovò buona. Nel viaggio di ritorno, lo assaggiò in molte altre parti, e non lo trovò mai spiacevole.  
Una volta tornato su Pattox, continuava a rimuginare sulla sua scelta. Tenersi il Sirenx o farlo cucinare?  
Con un po’ di rimorso, la fame ebbe la meglio. Il semiumano, di nome Peter, aveva piagnucolato mentre il cuoco lo trascinava nella sua bottega itinerante.  
E quando, finalmente, Drax ebbe il suo ramen, rimase a guardarlo, chiedendosi se aveva fatto bene, in nome della sazietà, a scambiare quello che era diventato un piacevole modo per non sentirsi solo.  
“Mangia, che altrimenti si fredda.”  
Disse il cuoco, spuntando da dietro il bancone. Drax scosse la testa, iniziando a mangiare.  
“È che… Sono in pensiero per il Sirenx.”  
Il proprietario del carretto rise sotto i baffi tentacolari, per poi girarsi e prendere in braccio un grosso sacco, per poi allungarlo al Distruttore oltre il banco. Drax afferrò il borsone scuro, e sbatté gli occhi sorpreso nel notare la testa rossa ed imbronciata che ne usciva.  
“Peter?! Non ti stavo mangiando?”  
Il semiumano borbottò imbarazzato, e riaffondò nel sacco. Il cuoco, dietro di loro, non riusciva a trattenere le risate.  
“Cosa pensavi, Drax? Che cucinassi quel simpatico ragazzo? Ho solo preso le sue feci. Senza quelle, non riuscirei a riprodurre il sapore di mare che ti piace tanto.”  
  
Peter non rischiò più di essere mangiato da Drax il Distruttore. In compenso, avrebbe dovuto lottare tutte le notti con l’alieno per poter scaricare in pace… Senza che gli saltasse addosso per riassaggiare quel sapore di mare.


End file.
